This invention concerns a security system/barrier on water and/or land, preferably deployed on water.
Structures for use on both land and/or water as security systems/barriers are well known in the art. Such structures, intended to stop intruding objects, range from thick, solid walls blocking the object's progress to systems for disabling the propelling mechanism of the object.
Although these structures often accomplish their purpose, partially or completely, they commonly exhibit noticeable shortcomings. First, these structures may be very cumbersome and time-consuming to install and erect as and where desired. Second, they may be difficult, or even impossible, to maintain, especially to repair after they have sustained the impact of an intruding object. Third, they are often not adaptable to different needs and conditions. These and other shortcomings are well known in the relevant art.
Therefore, it is desired to have an improved security system/barrier which remains effective while overcoming such shortcomings.